


A Broken Mating Song

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief appearance of other avengers, Jötunn Loki, Loki Posing as Odin, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Loki, Protective Thor, Suicide Attempt, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: After the events of the civil war Tony's feeling the pain of losing so many of his friends. He knows he's broken and unworthy of his soulmate. All his life this truth made him never sing the song that would call out to his soulmate. Nearing his heat and at the end of his rope he sings the broken melody knowing his soulmate will refuse him as he's beyond repair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide Attempt. if this bothers you don't read

Tony sat on the balcony of his tower holding a picture within his hands. It was a picture of the avengers the last time they were ever really together. When they had been a family before the Accords. The picture had all of them together each of them willingly letting their wings show as a form of trust and the acknowledgement that this was their family. All of them except Tony. No one had seen his wings in years and when they had shown years ago it was only because of a high level of stress and large amounts of pain. Before that it had been when he was a child.

No one questioned why he never showed his wings though he supposed he couldn’t fault them for believing now that he had never truly trusted them. He stared at the picture of Steve with his pure white wings. A sign of a strong and righteous soul.

Clint’s wings were there same color as his hair. They matched him well which meant he was a well-balanced and easy going person. Natasha’s wings were a mixture of black and dark red feathers. Matching of her life as the black widow. Tony doubted they had always been that color but her wings adapted to who she was. Bruce’s wings were small and unable to carry him. Long ago before Hulk existed they had been larger than life and like Hulk they were green. A calming green that made many wonder how he had such an angry alter ego.  

Thor didn’t have wings like them but he had a second gender like them. He was an alpha and Jane his omega, his soulmate. Her song had called to him many times but in his arrogant youth he had ignored the song of a mortal woman.

Tony had lived his life never once singing his song. He had been raised to believe he didn’t deserve a soulmate and none would want him. He and Rhodey had considered long ago simply ignoring the fact someplace out there was someone destiny or fate had made just for them. Then Rhodey met his soulmate when she sang to him. Even so far away he’d heard her gentle melody and it had called out to him. So the alpha had his mate and the other half of his soul.

Tony was a Stark and Stark men were made out of iron but in this moment when his heat was nearing and he was at an age that it was unlikely he’d ever be able to bear his soulmate children he finally let out his song and his wings. Long ago they had been beautiful. A mix of red and golden feathers that blended together so perfectly according to Jarvis. But wings had a habit of expressing what shouldn’t be expressed and they were weakness. So Howard had frightened him into keeping them hidden.

Then he’d been operated on in Afghanistan and he hadn’t been able to keep them hidden. They came out and the Ten Rings had broken his wings beyond repair. No more gold and red, only chard black and broken feathers. Most of his feathers had been removed and flight was no longer possible with them. He was ashamed of their broken state and the message they sent. Black was the color of death and for those who had the solid color of their wings were known to be terrible people. Murderers and liars and he knew even if he claimed they had once been a glorious color none would believe him.

So he sat there on the balcony with broken wings, broken melody, and a picture of what was now a broken family. He knew his soulmate would ignore his song. No one wanted what was so damaged even if he was one of the few who had a voice that made even his broken melody sound so beautiful he was certain if Pepper was here she’d have cried.

When he felt a presence near him he turned to see an elderly man with a spear in one hand and only one eye.

“I’m guessing you’re Odin.” He guessed having heard plenty of stories from Thor.

“Who sang that melody?”

Tony sighed as he made his wings disappear.

“Won’t happen again.”

The man stared at him a moment before he took in what he’d seen. A broken man with a broken song and in his hands the last piece of his life that had been good broken to.

“I heard with mortals you can tell a great deal from their wings. What do your wings say about you?”

Tony let out an equally broken laugh.

“They tell you my life. Nothing but experiences that brought me here, to being broken and beyond repair. I tried…I tried for a long…long time. I knew a long time ago everyone would leave or betray me. I guess I forgot that and now I’m paying the price. Don’t worry…you’re not stuck with me as your soulmate. Mortals don’t last that long after all.”

The sight of his soulmate was enough and he could leave the world behind knowing he at least had a name to the one fate had been cruel enough to stick with him. He let himself fall off the balcony knowing his wings could no longer support him. He was tired and he wouldn’t burden his soulmate to. Odin looked over the edge at him and screamed as his appearance changed. Tony almost laughed when he saw Loki and realized perhaps fate had played a cruel trick on them both.

When Loki jumped after him he stared shocked. Loki’s appearance changed again as his green eyes turned red and his skin the most stunning shade of blue. The wings that extended from his back were like an ice blue and allowed him to close the distance between them as he caught Tony and shot back into the air. Tony stared shocked and amazing looking at his own personal ice angel. Thor had said the Aesir didn’t have wings but apparently whatever Loki was did.

When Loki landed back on the balcony he made Tony look at him as he searched him for injuries. Tony assured him he was alright but his words sounded weak even to his own ears.

“You are not alright. You just attempted to kill yourself. You are my soulmate; I had thought you didn’t exist because I never heard your song. You are not allowed to kill yourself ever. You are mine.”

“Why would you want me? I’m broken.”

Loki cupped his cheeks.

“As am I love. Now if I am to be allowed to keep you I suppose I must tell Thor of my latest mischief.”

Tony stared confused.

“What’s your latest mischief?”

Loki sighed.

“I may have been masquerading as Odin since Thor thought I died.”

Tony just stared before he smirked.

“Well you sound like you’ve been having more fun than me.”

Loki stared at him with a slight frown ruining his beautiful blue face.

“I’m changing my favorite colors from red and gold to blue and red.”

Loki only then seemed to notice his appearance and the wings on his back.

“Well…I suppose that’s yet another thing I didn’t know about my heritage.” He looked from his wings to Tony. “Does my appearance not bother you?”

“No, why would it?”

Loki had to remind himself that Midgard had not encountered anyone from beyond their realm in many years before Thor had been banished to their world. Perhaps he simply wasn’t as disgusting to the mortal as he was to the Aesir.

“Tell me of what had you so troubled that you would throw yourself off your tower.”

Tony looked away uneasy before Loki made Tony look at him.

“Tell me so that I can protect you from such pain again.”

Tony gave in and told the god everything. He expected to be told that he was wrong and that everything was his fault. Instead Loki was so angry he was unable to speak. His anger though wasn’t at Tony but the others. Tony felt strong cold arms wrap around him and for the first time in so long he felt safe. He ended up falling asleep in the god’s arms and waking up alone in his bed. He figured he’d dreamt the entire thing but it was better than the nightmares he’d been suffering since Siberia.

He slowly made his way out of the room not sure what to do but wander and maybe at some point come across a coffee machine. He stumbled into the common floor he and the other avengers once upon a time spent time together in. He missed those day but they were things he’d never get back. He wasn’t sure what made him go to the common floor but he didn’t recall bringing in his picture from the balcony.

When he entered the common floor he paused at the sight before him. The rogue avengers along with Natasha who had ended up betraying him to were all tied up on the floor Thor and Loki were standing there towering over them.

“Um…did I miss something? No…maybe I’m still dreaming…weird. Well goodnight my insane mind.” He said turning away.

“My love this is no dream. I spoke with my brother and I once I explained what you told me he would not allow me to defend your honor by myself. As your shield brother Thor has almost as much right as myself to defend you when you’ve been wronged.”

Tony looked at him seeming to realize he wasn’t dreaming.

“Loki did you seriously kidnap them from Wakanda?”

Loki raised a brow.

“You knew where they were yet you did not report it to your authorities or seek revenge for their betrayal.”

Tony sighed feeling not ready for this in the morning.

“I need coffee…”

Loki snapped his fingers using his magic to make a cup of hot fresh coffee appear in his hands. He sipped the liquid and practically moaned at the taste of the best cup of coffee to exist touch his lips.

“Oh god thank you, I don’t know if it’s magic or you’re secretly the god of coffee but I might just marry you for this.”

Loki brightened at that.

“Thor if it’s possible I need that added to my titles.”

Thor looked like he wanted to laugh but he was in warrior mode.

“So Lokes, can you send them back where they came from. Not saying I don’t appreciate you defending me but I’m not one for wrongful vengeance.”

“How is it wrong man of iron? They became criminals, they betrayed you, and the captain left you to die.” Thor said not understanding.

“I know Thor but honestly I’m not going to do anything about it. I mean everyone eventually betrays me. Just send them back.”

Loki just stared at him in disbelief for several moments.

“How can you possibly be so forgiving? They acted as cowards and ganged up on you in a fight. They could have killed you.”

Tony gulped down the rest of his coffee.

“If I wanted to kill them they’d be dead. My goal was to keep our world’s greatest defense together and avoid anyone going to prison. When I attacked Bucky I was angry and grieving but again if I wanted him dead he’d be dead. Not sure if you know this but I generally don’t use the full power of my suit. I mean I can literally blast through a person much stronger than him with the suit and I have an added feature that I could have cut through them all without much effort. Used it once on a bunch of robots that the asshole Justin Hammer had Vanko build to kill me.”

Several of the rogue avengers looked shocked.

“You could have killed them yet you didn’t? Why?” Loki asked confused.

“It might surprise you but I don’t like killing and once upon a time they were my friends. Friends don’t betray each other.”

Loki glared at the group of rogue avengers.

“You attempted to end your life because of them.”

“I wouldn’t give them all the credit, I mean I have a lifetime of being abused, used, and betrayed. They were just the icing on the cake.”

Tony found the god in front of him wrapping his arms around him.

“My precious soulmate, you have suffered far too much.”

“Brother, if it is alright with you and your mate I would like to place Tony under Asgard’s protection to ensure this never happens again. He is your mate and that makes him family.”

“Thor buddy you don’t need to do that.”

“It is my honor to do so. With Odin no longer present in Asgard I am its king, I protect those who are my friends.”

Thor looked at the group that was still bound.

“If you ever hurt Tony again all of Asgard’s fury shall rain down upon you and while he does not wish you harm no words will stop our fury should you harm one of our own again.”

“Hey Thor, big guy I’m all for giving fair warning but can you try and not traumatize Barnes anymore.”

Both gods looked at Tony shocked as did the bound avengers.

“He murdered your parents.” Loki argued.

“Hydra murdered my parents. I no more blame a gun for someone’s death than I would him. Yeah I got angry at the time but who wouldn’t after being lied to by a close friend and seeing your own mother killed in cold blood? I will never trust these guys again but I have no problems with Barnes. The man deserves some peace after the shit storm he suffered through as a prisoner of war.”

Thor nodded.

“Very well, my apologies for making such a warning to the wrong person. I must return to Asgard, I assure you that Loki shall return them. I do have something for you. Loki mentioned the damage done to your wings so I received something that should heal them. You’re wings will need to be out for it to heal them.”

Thor held out a small vial of some golden liquid. Tony looked at it confused.

“Thanks Point Blank…I never imaged I’d have my wings back…not after the Ten Rings.”

Thor seemed to be waiting to see the true state of Tony’s wings. He took a deep breathe before letting the damaged broken wings out. He lifted the vial saying cheers before he downed it.

He licked his lips thinking the drink tasted kind of sweet. When he felt a warm sensation spread through his back he had to grab the nearby wall to support himself. He would have collapsed if not for Loki.

“It will hurt a bit as it repairs the damage. Just breathe my love.”

“I’ve got a high pain tolerance but shit this hurts. Do something to distract me.”

Loki smiled as he allowed his true form to show and his own wings. The sound that came from Loki was so soft and like a lullaby. This was his soulmate’s song. He had been waiting to hear it and it was a sound that filled his entire being and made his soul want to sing back. To complete a soulbond was to sing their soul’s song for the other. He found himself matching Loki’s beautiful calming melody with the broken melody that his cruel soul had burdened his soulmate with.

Loki cupped his cheeks smiling as he kissed him before looking at his restored wings. The blend of red and gold had Loki staring in awe as he reached out gently touching the feathers.

“They are more beautiful than I imagined my love.”

Tony felt weak with his wings healed as he collapsed against Loki.

“Thanks…tired.”

“I shall send the unwanted guests away. When you are rested and well we shall discuss you coming to Asgard with me. While I am happy to stay with you in Midgard it seems none within this realm cherish you and all you do for them.”

Tony smiled considering that. He was tired and he didn’t want to stay where he wasn’t welcome. He fell asleep considering it and when he awoke again he wasn’t alone. Loki acting as the big spoon was holding him close against him. He seemed to sense Tony had woken up as he kissed his cheek.

“My love, will you come to Asgard with me? I’d love for all the gods to know that the Norns choose the most amazing omega to match my soul. Thor has already offered you a place in his court.”

Tony held Loki tighter.

“Can Rhodey and Vision visit?”

“Anything you want love.”

He nodded agreeing because never in his life did he believe his soulmate would want him. Because this world didn’t want him anymore and he was so tired and just wanted to rest so badly.

Asgard was peaceful and beautiful. Its beautiful golden halls welcomed Tony and as Loki promised Rhodey and Vision were allowed to visit him. Loki never pushed him for weapons and upgrades. He was just content to remain by his side without ever requiring anything from him to keep him around. Sometimes Tony missed the team he once called friends. Those days he withdrew from Loki and the god gave him space. As time passed Tony saw his friend age and he knew one day Rhodey’s visits would stop. No one questions Tony’s lack of aging. Even Tony didn’t question it knowing Loki would want him around for much longer than the few short years of a mere mortal. It is the only act of selfishness that the god had with him and Tony never blamed him for it.

When Rhodey’s visits stopped Tony withdrew from his soulmate much longer. Vision no longer just visited and instead moved to Asgard as his permanent residence. Tony had gone back to Midgard once and that was only to decide what to do with Stark Industries once Pepper retired. He gave the company to Peter and Harley. Both had been shocked but they had thanked him wishing they could see him again. He would not visit again but Loki surprised him by letting both mortals visit him.

When they visit it is the first time Tony flies in Asgard. The Aesir had never seen such a sight before. Peter’s wings white with a mix of light brown. Tony had stopped going by what the color of one’s wings meant. He would not judge a person by their wings. Harley’s wings were a golden brown and the Aesir had looked up at them changing their views of mortals if only a little. If anything they envied mortals just a little for such a gift of flight. Then Loki joined them only able to fly while Jotun and the Aesir looked at that same gift they’d envied and wondered if they had misjudged the Jotun to.

Thor had been unable to resist joining them. Though he had no wings of his own his hammer allowed him to fly. That day the Aesir saw their king, a Jotun prince, and mortals all flying together and a hope sparked for uniting their realms that had almost always been separate or enemies. Tony had heard that had smiled so brightly knowing red and gold had once again led the path of hope.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feels after Civil War. Steve you asshole why? T^T


End file.
